Because of their high energy efficiency, LED light fixtures for use in LED lamps, in particular in LED retrofit lamps, are growing in popularity as a replacement for conventional light fixtures such as halogen or incandescent lamps. However, by comparison with conventional light fixtures, LED light fixtures have several disadvantages.
Thus, LED light fixtures have a significantly poorer emission characteristic and a reduced lighting quality. Known LED light fixtures have, for example, a flicker at a frequency of 100 Hz. Moreover, the solid angle covered is generally significantly smaller than in conventional light fixtures and/or the radiation is spatially very inhomogeneous. Also, a poor mounting or adjustment of the light modules with the light emitting diode chip inside the LED light fixture can lead to a reduction of the lighting quality.
A further disadvantage is the current size of the LED light fixtures or the LED lamps. Thus, in LED light fixtures, a driver module with an electronic driver is additionally required which is generally accommodated in the base of the LED lamps and/or in connection regions of the LED light fixtures. As a result, conventional LED lamps are designed to be relatively large. The cooling elements necessary for the driver module and/or the light modules are a further reason for cumbersome and expensive LED light fixtures. However, poor cooling reduces the service life of the LED lamp and the lighting quality.